


The Devil has a Backwards Definition of Freedom

by lil_lavender_boi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangels, Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Light Smut, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi
Summary: Chloe is trying to recover from loosing Lucifer. She is paired with a new partner and given a case about someone attacking management of a business firm. It seems premeditated and it's possible that these people had extreme motives to hurt others.After being in hell for 2.3 hell years (1 earth month) Lucifer is summoned to the jury of archangels for an unknown reason.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Separated but still connected

**Author's Note:**

> I decided since I had more ideas for Lucifer, so I decided to try and make a fanfic for season 5.

“Please, don’t go.” Chloe whimpered. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes burned. 

“Goodbye.” Lucifer said softly. He took a step back and took a deep breath. His wings unfurled out. Chloe stared at the long white feathers she stepped back slightly. Lucifer wiped at tear from her cheek. “...goodbye.” He murmured. 

Chloe closed her eyes and heard the flapping of his long wings. Wind blew past her; she opened her eyes and he was gone. She couldn’t hold back her sobs any longer. She trudged back into his apartment. She let out a sigh and crawled into his bed. She smelled him on it. The rich earthy musk smell he always had. She hugged the pillow close and slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

**~*~**

The next day Chloe pulled herself together enough to go home, get changed, and went to work. 

“Hey Chloe! Where’s Lucifer?” Ella said cheerfully. Chloe felt her chest go tight. She took a deep breath. “Chloe?" 

“Um, yeah, sorry, I uh, he had to go home.” Chloe said. 

“Like- home, home? Like to his family?” Ella asked. She seemed genuinely confused, she very well knew about how Lucifer felt about his family. 

“Yeah, something really bad happened. He had to go home... probably for forever.” Chloe sighed. 

“That’s ridiculous! He just up and left you like that?!” Dan growled. 

“He didn’t have a choice Dan.” Chloe sighed. 

“I’m so sorry Chloe. I’m sure he’ll come back though! Lucifer always finds a way.” Ella tried to reassure, but she sounded unsure. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Chloe murmured unhopefully. 

“Well, alright. We found the bodies of all the missing bodies, there was almost 50 bodies. They were at the Mayan.” Dan said. Chloe choked and spit out her coffee. 

“Wh-what?” Chloe choked. 

“I know right! All of them died from blunt force trauma to the head! ONE HAD 8 GUNSHOT WOUNDS AND A HEEL IN HER EYE!” Ella enthused. 

“Who called it in?” Chloe mumbled. 

“Maze. She also said her, and Eve returned Charlie.” Dan said. He was going through the paperwork and filling things out. Chloe sighed. Maze had covered everything, good. Chloe would have to tell her Lucifer left. “It’s being labeled as occult antics, mass murder and hysteria. The office quickly closed it since it shows that all parties willingly went there.” 

“Yeah, seems the most plausible. I’m going to call Maze. Tell her about Lucifer.” Chloe huffed. She walked away. 

**~*~**  


A month went by. Thing didn’t feel better for Chloe, but it had gotten easier. 

“What’s the case?” Chloe asked. 

“Um. Sorry, uh.” Her new partner stuttered as he flipped. He was a new detective, and a very young one at that. His name is Maverick. “Ah ok, here it is! A targeted gas attack against a male employee and some HR reps. 

“Any casualties?” Chloe asked. 

“All of them!” He said a bit to excitedly. He was obviously interested in the case. 

“You’ll want to contain your excitement.” Chloe said blankly. “Any suspects?” 

“No.” 

“Has anyone asked about security tapes?”   
“Yes, they were down at the time. Someone must of ether known the place well or did their homework well!” 

“Any witnesses?” 

“Yes. Over there is the company lawyer!” 

Chloe gestured for Maverick to follow her. “Hi, I’m detective Decker. Would you mind if I questioned you?” 

“Sure.” The woman said. 

“Name?” 

“Alisson.” 

“Ok, and did you know the victims?” Chloe asked. Maverick was writing notes. She felt he was less like his partner and more like his teacher. 

“Yeah. Andy, the employee, he was _close_ with the boss, Barney. Then the HR reps are Greg, Preston, and David.” Alisson said blankly. 

“Did they happen to have any enemies? People who had strong dislike for them?” 

“HAH!” Alisson covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, hahaha, I’m s-so sorry!” She let out the last of her giggles. “Oh, Andy and David where very _touchy_ with people of the workplace.” 

“Could you define touchy?” Chloe said. Maverick was scribbling furiously in a notepad. 

“Hah, that’s quite the off-topic question since your supposed to be asking more about their murder, but yeah sure. They get _touchy_ with people's private parts!” She said in a baby voice. 

“Both men, and women?” 

“Andy liked women. David liked men. So yeah, women and men.” Alisson scoffed. 

“Can I have a list of the assaulted?” 

“HAHAHA! Oh, your cute. You think we know? The smart ones didn’t come forward. The ones who did come forward got it the worst.” Alisson looked at her feet and crossed her arms. 

“Can I have a list of the people who came forward and tried to fight?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll get those files for you.” Alisson nodded and walked away briskly. 

“Is she ok?” Maverick asked. Chloe looked at his face, those dumb brown eyes. That dumb dark hair. He didn’t even look like Lucifer, so why did he remind him or her devil? 

“No, I think something happened- look into her relationship with her employers.” Chloe said, trying to avoid eye contact with him. 

“You got it!” Maverick smiled wide. He sped off. Chloe felt bad but she was kind of relieved. She sighed and took a few deep breaths. “I really do miss you Lucifer. If you can even hear me.” 

**~*~**

Lucifer perked up. He smiled as he heard Chloe’s voice. “I miss you too detective.” He sniffled. “I really, really fucking miss you.” 

784 days, or 28 months, or 2 and 1/3 years. That’s how long he’s been there. Every day of it had been hell, literally and figuratively. Every day on Earth was a month in hell, so to his calculations it had been a month on Earth. As fell like snow around him. He slumped in his chair. He tensed when he heard the flapping of wings. He looked up as he saw two angels coming towards him. Michael and Gabriel. Of course. 

“Michael! Gabriel! How are my favorite sister brother and sister doing!” Lucifer laughed. Michael's gray and black speckled wings flapped aggressively. Gabriel ruffled her black and brown wings. The two stared at him. “Well, I know you didn’t just pop down here to say hello! What do you want?” 

“Lucifer.” Michael said. “You are being summoned to trial by the archangels for a trial. 

“Well, this will be one HELL of a family reunion, huh?” Lucifer laughed. 


	2. The Jury of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is brought before his siblings to judge weather he should go back to Earth, or stay in hell.  
> Get to know your archangels and see how they feel about Luci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single quotes with italics means Lucifer's thoughts.

Lucifer snickered as Gabriel yanked him along, handcuffs tight on his wrists. “I’m not used to these being on me, I usually like-” 

“Shut up, Lucifer.” Gabriel growled. 

“Ooh, sassy. Gabriel. I’m glad you haven’t changed sister.” Lucifer smiled. Gabriel looked back at him. She looked at her feet and lead him to the court room. Gabriel and Michael brushed past Lucifer and joined their siblings. 

“Fallen Angel Lucifer, you have been called before the jury for a debate on whether you deserve to return to Earth or not.” Michael said. 

Lucifer froze. His chest tightened and he stared into open space. Going back to Earth. To Chloe. To Trixie. To Linda. To Amenadiel. To everyone he loves and cares about most. He laughed in disbelief. “Is this- is this a trick?” Lucifer asked quietly. 

“No brother... no it’s not.” Azrael said. She smiled as Lucifer looked up at her. ' _For the angel of death- she was extremely kind, especially to m_ _e._ '

“Alright I pronounce this case open.” Michael said. Haniel immediately stood up immediately. 

“Everything is balanced! Why should we mess that up?!” Haniel cried. ‘ _Of course the angel of balance would argue that._ ’ 

“Yes, but god obviously wants Chloe and Lucifer together!” Chamuel yelled. Lucifer almost rolled his eyes. ‘ _Oh, what a surprise that_ _cupid would have something to say about that prophecy. I shouldn't judge though, he's defending me_.’ 

“I think you're assuming! None of us know what god wants! We just know Chloe was made for Lucifer, not that they must be together! He should just stay in hell!” Gabriel yelled. She winced and didn’t meet Lucifer’s hurt gaze. They used to be so close. Lucifer ruffled his wings and took a breath. ‘ _Judgy Gabriel, what did I expect?_ ’ 

“Lucifer has changed! He’s been in hell for thousands of years! He should be able to just take a break for just a while!” Jeremiel argued. ‘ _Thank dad the angel of forgiveness was just like his power_ _suggested_.’ 

“No! He led a rebellion against our father! He deserves what he’s got!” Raguel yelled. ‘ _Angel of justice sure did love her punishment._ ’ 

“I once believed that too sister! But- He deserves more. Seeing how Earth can even change Amenadiel, I stand with Lucifer.” Remiel said. Lucifer stared at his younger sister. She ruffled her feathers and looked away from him. He couldn’t help but smirk. ‘ _Same old Remi._ ’ 

“How many people died because of Lucifer not being in hell?! He needs to be there! Or who knows what the demons will do!” Metatron yelled. Sandalphon nodded. “So many humans begged for answers because of those deaths! We can’t risk that hysteria again!” ‘ _The human lovers, no surprise they’re begging to think of the humans. As if I don’t feel bad about what my demons did._ ’ 

“Oh yeah?! How many wars have your humans started? We don’t punish the soldiers who go onto battle fields and kills several of their own kind, but we punish Lucifer for his demon's mistakes?!” Raphael yelled. ‘ _He was always pretty damaged. Being a healer will do that. I wonder how he hasn’t fallen with all that guilt he carries_ _._ ’ 

“Lucifer has proven time and time again he can’t control and abuses his powers. He’s shown his devil face to several humans!” Jophiel said disgustedly. ‘ _The beauty queen brings up a good point for once. Guess she’s not stupid._ ’ 

“Enough. Now, due to Lucifer’s wings, I believe god has forgiven him. Meaning he’s an angel. I stand by him.” Michael said smoothly. Lucifer stared. ‘ _Thank you, brother._ ’ 

“We have a tie then.” Raziel said. 

“Well then, Raziel! Pick a side!” Raguel growled. 

“No.” Raziel said solemnly. Raguel scoffed at him, almost in surprised. “Raguel- Uriel and you were close as some of the youngest archangels. I respect your viewpoints. But I also respect the other side viewpoints. I see many outcomes that can happen, so I will not choose a side.” 

“I agree with Raziel!” Ariel yelled. She looked at Jeremiel, who nodded and smiled at her. Ariel let out a breath. All the angels had relationships stronger with some than others. Lucifer guess those two had gotten close more recently. 

“Fine!” Raguel’s wings were fluffed, she looked ready to attack. “We still have a tie though! So, I guess Lucifer’s going back to hell!” 

“Wait.” Zadkiel stood. Zadkiel almost always stayed quiet, so suffice to say- the siblings were shocked. Zadkiel was one of the oldest. Older than Lucifer in fact. The angels looked at their brother in shock. “I stand with Lucifer. It has been over 6000 years that Lucifer has suffered in hell. He will get to live on Earth.” 

The angels let out grunts and groans. Some happy and relieved. Some upset and disappointed. “But.” Everyone turned back to Zadkiel. 

“Lucifer- you will only stay on Earth until Chloe dies. Or until you die. You’ve had a few scares brother so- if you die you will be sent back to hell. If Chloe dies, you will be sent back to hell. If Chloe goes to heaven, you will never see her again. Do you understand?” 

Lucifer nodded. He let out a sob and fell to his knees. “Th-thank you.” He felt his siblings shocked stares. ‘ _Yeah, Lucifer’s crying. Call dad, it’s a miracle I_ _actually have_ _emotions!_ ’ 

“Well, who’s taking over hell then?!” Raguel growled. 

“I will!” Azreal said excitedly. 

“NO! You have to monitor the dead!” Raguel yelled, she was getting angrier and angrier. 

“Then I’ll do it” Raphael said. Everyone looked at them. Even Raguel softened. 

“No Raphael. You don’t need that.” Zadkiel said calmly. “I am the oldest. I was the final vote. hem. I do not have a prominent role. I will do it.” 

Everyone nodded and started to leave. Azreal flew down and tackled him. She hugged him tight. “I missed you too” Lucifer said. 

Raphael walked over. He looked at Lucifer then down. “I-I’m sorry brother.” Raphael sobbed. Lucifer saw Gabriel walk up and undo his cuffs. She said nothing as she walked away. Lucifer walked up to Raphael and hugged him. His long red hair contrasting Lucifer’s short black hair. Raphael hugged him tight and didn’t let go until he calmed down. 

“Raphael, you have nothing to apologize for.” Lucifer smiled at him. He was always close with Raphael, they always talked about their issues to each other. It was nice. 

“I- I have never taken care of you, the way you cared for me.” Raphael sighed. 

“Well, you just did. You fought for me to be happy again. You’re more than a healer Raphael, you don’t have to make transactions with me. I’m not dad, I’m not making deals with you, I’m just your brother and I always have been, always will be.” Lucifer smiled. Raphael sniffled and hugged his older brother. Azreal joined in the hug. 

Micheal watched from a far with Zadkiel and Raziel. “He looks happy.” Micheal murmured. 

“It won’t last long. Lucifer has a long road before he gets peace.” Raziel said. 

“If he makes the right choices that is.” Zadkiel said. He looked at Raguel, she was pacing and talking to herself. “But I think he’ll be fine.” 

Lucifer said his goodbyes and flew off to Earth. His wings flapped hard and fast, when he reentered Earth, he could feel he was coming in to hot- but he didn’t care. He’d be able to see Chloe soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my lovelies!


	3. The Detective's Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick and Chloe get closer to finding out who the gas bombers are.
> 
> Late, someone seems to have broken into Chloe's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I'm sorry but chapter 4 is coming soon!

Chloe  awoke slowly. She got out of bed and got changed then went downstairs to make Trixie breakfast.

“Trixie, co me on monkey, you  gotta get up.” Chloe said. Trixie yawned and stretched . 

“Ok mom.” Trixi e yawned. Chloe did her normal morning routine .  Finally, she dropped  Trixie of at school. Once she  got to the precinct, she saw Maverick who was going through paperwork.

“Maverick, walk and talk, what's the situation on the gassers?” Chloe said as she kept heading to her desk.   
“Yeah! Um ok, so they attacked again, same situation as the first. This time it was a law firm. There was excess of bleach smell and other details that lead us to conclude it’s an ammonia gas\- which is interesting because Ella says it has a strong smell\- so that means that the gasser might be a janitor or cleaner.So, we might want to go through cleaning companies connected to both attacked companies!” Maverick said. Chloe had no idea how he said that all in one breath.

“Great ok- get started on that.” Chloe commanded. Maverick nodded, he went to run off but got  distracted by the TV. “Hey- can someone turn that up?” Maver ick asked  politely . The TV instantly increased in volume.

“An asteroid around 6ft in length and 7ft entered Earth's atmosphere last night and crashed into this. park.” The reported said. The camera panned over three fallen trees and an obvious upturn of dirt and undergrowth. Lots of the trees where singed. There are several large white feathers. “From the singes on the trees it is thought the rock came in hot enough that scientist think it might have shattered on impact explaining why no rock was found. But what no one can explain is these over-size feathers.”   
Chloe took in a sharp breath. Those feathers. They looked like Lucifer’s ‘No, stop. He’s gone. It’s just a coincidence.’

Chloe sighed and walked out of the room . 

“Chloe! Wait! Isn’t that park near your house?” Maverick asked. He had babys at Trixie a few times so while Ch loe was uncomfortable with him knowing her address so easily, it wasn’t stange .

“Yeah . I hope they don’t close it.  Trixie loves that park.” Chloe murmured. “Get back to me on that cleaners list.” She walked off  without another word.

**~*~**

  
  
Chloe spent the rest of the day doing nothing but paper work. She kept consulting Ella and Dan but there were no details she could connect. Maverick had thrown himself into tracking down any leads he could to find with any cleaners. Maverick made a list of leads but he still had to connect it with the assaulted victims.Chloe finally clocked out and headed to pick-up Trixie.   
“Hey mom! Do you mind if I sleep over at Jenny’s?” Trixie said sweetly. She opened her eyes wide and looked up, a pouty lip forming. ‘Damn you, Lucifer. You just had to teach her that pouty face.’

“Y eah, sure, baby.”  Chloe nodded.  Chloe took Trixie home to get her bags packed then took her to her  friend's house . Since she was already out and didn’t feel like cooking , so she stopped and got a burger, fries and a drink. When she finally got home, she saw something . All the lights  in her house were on. Then, there was something at the upstairs window. There was someone in the upstairs of her house. And someone big. 

She grabbed the gun from her car and slowly crept into her house. Once she  entered, she saw her back door was the way of  entry . She  guessed she  left unlocked. There were smears of blood on the floor and up the stairs. Sh e held her gun  in front of her. Looking behind e very corner to make sure this wasn’t a trap . She finally started to creep up the stairs and pointed her gun around. She had to resist gasping when she heard a scuffle come from her room. She gulped.

“I am in the NYPD- I need you to come out with your hands up! If you are injured tell me and I can call you an ambulance.

There was a pause. The was grunt of pain as the person made their way closer to the door.

“Chloe?"


	4. A Devil in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are reunited.
> 
> Raguel plans for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT FLUFF PEOPLE!

Chloe lowered her gun. She started to shake as tears filled her eyes. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer stuck his head out. He  winced a s he stepped out. His suit was tor n and had blood  splatter . He was hiding something on his back. He stared at her but didn’t come any closer. Chloe stepped forward carefully.  She could smell the faded scent of ash and the metallic smell of blood. Chloe didn’t say a thing. She swiftly walked up and hugged him . He hugged back , holding her tight to her chest . Chloe ran her hand up his back and hit something solid.

“GAH!” Lucifer cried out. He pushed back. Chloe could finally see what the blood and ash smell was.    
“Lucifer, your wing!” Chloe gasped. His right wing was out, it was broken and bloodied. Most of his secondary feathers were singed. “How is this possible? I thought you could only get hurt when I was near.”

“Yeah, well, guess that doesn’t apply tomy wings. Or maybe it’s good ol’ dad.” Lucifer grumbled. “But that doesn’t matter.”   
“Yeah, h-how did you get freed from hell?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sat on the edge of her bed and gestured for her to sit next to him. He explained how long he was in there, the trial (minus the whole him crying part), and how they allowed him to come back. Chloe nodded listening to everything.    
“That many of your siblings were against you?!” Chloe was shocked. 

“I’m surprised more weren’t against me. Especially Michael, and Raphael- I never thought he would forgive me.” Lucifer said solemnly.   
“You’ve never talked about Raphael.” Chloe cocked her head to one side. “Were you, close?”

“Ah, yeah.  Before my  rebellion .” Lucifer mumbled. “Then, some angels were injured in my  rebellion , pretty badly actually, Raphael is the angel of healing. It was  one of the first times he had multiple people begging him to help them. And he couldn’t. He was mad at me for a while over that. But then-  I guess he forgave me.” Lucifer smiled.

“Alright, now I want to as k, will you let me set you wing?” Chloe smiled.

“Set, it?” Lucifer laughed.

“ Oh, ok, just like wrap it up .” Chloe stuttered. She had to down play it. It would hurt like  hell; she had a bone set when she was little and it was very painful. But she also knew if she didn’t downplay because Lucifer was quite the  cry baby w hen it came to  pain.

“ Mmm , alright. But only because it hurts like, well, hell.” He laughed. Chloe looked up how to set a bird wing . She went to her bathroom and got the first aid kit. She fo und the bandaging tape . 

“Alright, you might want to bite down on something. Oh- your belt! Take that off.”   
“Ooh! Detective!”   
“Shut up, and take off your belt and bite down!”   
Lucifer snickered and took off his belt. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he bit down on the belt. Chloe grabbed his wing, Lucifer grunted, Chloe decided the quicker the better. ‘Like a band aid.’

Chloe quickly bent in his wing. Lucifer  screamed  into his  belt; his teeth dug into his belt hard enough to dig almost puncture it completely.

“I know, worse part is over.” Chloe soothed. She taped his wing in place. “I don’t think it’s perfect, but it’s all I could do.”

Lucifer let his belt fall out of his mouth. “It’s good detective. I think it’ll heal quickly. When I first landed, it was completely broken and so many of my feathers were gone. ”

“So, the fallen trees, and feathers in the park- that was you?” Chloe smirked.

“ Of course, you know I love to make a big entrance ! E ven when returning to Earth .” Lucifer smirked at her. Chloe smiled at h im, she looked him up and down. She blinked trying to hold back tears. “I am so, so happy that you are back Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled. The whites of  his eyes faded pink. He sniffled and pulled Chloe closer. He rested his for e head  against hers. “I’m so happy to be back, with you.” He whispered. They slowly backed away from each other. 

“So, we don’t have to worry about your siblings getting angry and trying to force you back to hell?” Chloe smirked.

“Nope, they’re  _ angels _ .” Lucifer snickered at his bad pun.

**~*~**

Raguel was racking her brain. ‘It shouldn’t be this hard to kill some dumb human!’  She took a deep breath.

‘ _ What way, would hurt PRECIOUS Luci would do? Wha _ _ t will serve Uriel justice?!’  _ She thought , trying to just think. ‘ _ Azrael's _ _ blade.’  _

Raguel tracked down  Azrael .  Azrael felt uncomfortable, something was  wrong with her sister. 

“ Azrael ... what happened to your blade?” Raguel asked. She fluffed  he r feather s .

“ M-my blade. Well, it was on earth- then Lucifer had it-” Azrael 

“LUCIFER HAS IT?!” Raguel screeched.

“HAD! He HAD it! He then cut mom a timeline, and threw the blade in with her.”

“...So, you don’t have your god given bl ade, is gone?” Raguel said, judgement seeping into her voice . Azrael ruffled her wings. Anxiety  s p read into her  body . 

“Um, ye-yeah I guess.”   
“Heh, if I were you, I’d be begging dad for forgiveness.” Raguel watcher Azrael squirm in discomfort.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll um, do, that....” Azrael murmured.

“What do you say?”

“Huh?”

What. Do. You. Say?” Raguel stared Azrael down.

“T-thank you, sister.” Azrael whimpered. Azrael quickly flew off .


	5. The Devil has White Wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe informs Ella and Dan about Lucifer's return.  
> The gas bombers identities are discovered and now all they have to do is track them down.
> 
> Lucifer and Trixie talk about his devil side and the miscalculations humanity made on him.
> 
> Raguel finds a substitute weapon for Azrael's blade. Now all she has to do is wonder how she's going to get it.

Chloe slept on the couch. Lucifer was still recovering it wasn’t that bad anyway. 

Besides it being Saturday and one of her few days off, more had come out about the gas bombers and she’d have to go in. She got coffee, left a note for the still sleeping devil and left. She was able to get to the precinct quickly thankfully. She realized Maverick wasn’t there yet and decided she’d wait until he’s there to review the case. 

“Hey Chloe! How was your night last night?” Ella greeted. 

“My night was great! Lucifer came back!” Chloe smiled; she didn’t even skip a beat. She hadn’t realized how excite she was to tell everyone he was back. Dan choked on his coffee and Ella gushed over her ship. 

“He did!? What happened?! Did you guys have a big airport meeting!? Did he just show up at your doorstep?!” Ella was bouncing with joy. 

“I thought you said he said had family issues? That he said he might not ever come back?” Dan asked, his questions laced with hatred and accusations. 

“Well, yeah, but more importantly- where is he now?” Ella looked around, as if talking about him may summon him. 

“Well about that...” Chloe had to think quick. Something believable. “One of his siblings- a sister! She attacked him? Yeah, um broke his arm.” Chloe felt bad about lying but what else was she supposed to say. 

“Oh my- is he ok?!” Ella asked, Dan looked uncomfortable now. 

“Yeah- he just couldn’t stay. He got a brother to take on some extra responsibility and left.” Chloe said. Ella shook her head with disgust. “I’m glad Lucifer has two good brothers. His family is so messy.” Ella said sadly. 

“Yeah, that’s the briefest way to put it.” Chloe murmured. Maverick came running in. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I wasn’t ready for this.” He sighed. 

“Yeah none of us were.” Chloe said. Everyone looked at Ella. 

“Ok, so I was able to cross match a couple. The Sinclare's. The wife, Martha, is in the cleaning business and the husband, Henry, worked for company A. He was also one of the people to come forward about David and he was instantly ostracized from the company and work force. The cleaning business the wife works for is known for deep cleans. Some are even cleaners at heavy duty crime scenes. Ones like that mass yoga murder we did. Martha, also got Henry a job at her company, both can be linked to the crime.” Ella said. She was pulling up sources and referencing to her computer and printed documents, just like she always did. 

“Ok, but there is no evidence that they committed the crimes. Everything you said could be written off as circumstantial. Right?” Maverick looked at Chloe for approval. Chloe smiled and nodded at him. Maverick smiled and looked back at Ella. 

“Yeah, but, then there’s this.” Ella slid forward her laptop which had clear video. The video showed the man known as Henry Sinclare going into the meeting room. He was cleaning when he slid something under the table. “The thing he slid under the table- that looks exactly like the device that release the gas.” 

“Well, let's go get them for questioning.” Chloe said. She briskly walked out of the room and Maverick quickly followed. 

~*~ 

Lucifer jumped as he heard the front door shut, followed by scuffled of movement. He painfully furled in his wing. He tried to straight up his suit, but it was trashed. He carefully walked downstairs to see the urchin walking around. 

“LUCIFER!” Trixie cried. She ran forward and hugged the devil tightly. Lucifer was embarrassingly relieved she still looked the same as before he left. Then again, he was only gone for a month Earth time. But it felt like so much longer than that. 

“Ah- hello, child!” He greeted almost excitedly. “What are you doing here- don't you have school?”   
“Not on the weekends I don’t!” Trixie hugged him tighter. Lucifer chuckled then unlatched her hands. “Mom said that you had to go back home- but I always thought you hated hell?” 

“Well I’m not going to love it. It’s hell after all, and despite me being the devil, I refuse to call that place home. I did have to go back there though.” Lucifer growled in distaste. 

“Why? If you like it on earth why would you go back?” Trixie asked. 

“Well, the demons were escaping! They tried to hurt people, so I had to go back to get them under control.” Lucifer sighed. 

“But wait- if you’re here who’s watching them?” Trixie asked. _‘Quite the_ _inquisitive_ _urchin, aren’t you?_ ’ Then Lucifer got a twisted idea. 

“Uh oh. Ah well, too late now I guess.” Lucifer stated matter of factly. Trixie got a look of panic and Lucifer as she panicked for a few seconds. 

“I’m only joking urchin. One of my brothers is handling it.” Lucifer snickered. 

“Amenadiel?” 

“No, Zadkiel. Another brother of mine.” 

Trixie nodded. “If I prayed a thank you too him. He would hear it?” 

Lucifer craned his neck to look at her. “Well, yes- but how did you-?” 

“The internet!” Trixie smiled. “The internet says some crazy thing though. It says your pure evil. But I don’t believe that.” 

“Well why not?” Lucifer smirked. 

“Well, I don’t think a person of pure evil would play monopoly with me and mom. But also how many times you saved my mom and even me.” Trixie said. She smiled at Lucifer. 

“Hm, well, I can tell you that you are already better than half the people who put that stuff up about me. And do know- if you have questions, you have only to ask.” Lucifer went over to Chloe’s liquor cabinet and helped himself. He could always buy her more. 

“I do have a question. Do you have devil horns?” Trixie stepped back as Lucifer choked on his drink Lucifer coughed and laughed. 

“N-no, I do not have horns. Just people brilliant ways of interpreting how horrible I have to look to make me a monster.” Lucifer said. He leaned over the counter as Trixie stood beside him. 

“Yeah, well- at least they say you still have your wings.” Trixie looked up to see a very confused Lucifer. “You- do have wings right?” 

“Well yes but- I've never seen scripture that said I had wings.” 

“There’s plenty that say so! Here look there’s even drawings!” Trixie went into her room and got her _emergency_ phone. Her dad got her it after the whole shooting at Lucifer's apartment thing. “See?” 

Lucifer went wide eyed at the pictures. All of them drew of a crude goat human with terrifying bat wings. He shivered. “My wings look nothing like that. I look nothing like that.” 

“Can I see your wings?” Trixie tilted her head. 

“One of my wings is injured. But I can show you the other.” He was glad she hadn’t to see what he truly looked like. He slowly unfurled his uninjured wing. The with feathers shifting and stretching to fit into their new places. 

“Wow...” Trixie gasped as she stared. “If your wings look like that, why do so many people make fake things about you on the internet?” 

“I don’t know. All I know is that they don’t feel guilty about it.” Lucifer said. 

“Well-! That’s just bullying!” Trixie stamped her foot. “They should feel bad!” 

“You forget that I’m supposed to be the bad guy.” Lucifer finished his drink and put the glass in the sink. 

“So? Doesn’t make it right!” Trixie sighed. Lucifer smiled, here was this tiny spawn getting worked up over the devil not getting justice. 

“Well, at least now you know the truth! Many people refuse to see it.” Lucifer smiled. There was a momentary pause. 

“Do you want to watch a Disney movie?” Trixie asked. 

“Which one?” 

“Frozen II.” 

“... fine.” Lucifer murmured in embarrassment. “I won't enjoy it though!” 

**~*~**

Raguel flipped through page after page. Trying to find anything. A sign. A signal. Anything that she could still kill a celestial. She picked up her head and listened before going closer to the voices. 

“What would you want with my lance Azrael?” Michael grumbled. 

“Michael! Brother! Some of the angels- they're mad about Lucifer getting another chance. I don’t want your lance; I just want you to keep a close eye on it!” Azrael stuttered. 

“Look, Azrael, I get that your nervous, especially since the whole Uriel thing. But that wasn’t your fault. I am fine, and I know I have to keep an eye on my lance- especially since it’s already connected to hurting Lucifer.” Michael sighed. “Now, don’t you have duties to attend to?” 

Azrael sighed. She nodded and flew off. Raguel smiled. Now she had the weapon. All she needed was a plan. And one HELL of one. 

“Ew, seems he’s rubbed off on me.” Raguel said with disdane. She flapped her wings, and she was gone in a flutter of a second. 


	6. Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe establish their relationship.
> 
> Maverick and Ella are starting to realize something about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another fluff? Hmm, I wonder if I'm getting you ready for something. Maybe some angst?

Maverick and Chloe approached Henry and M artha at their newest location for cleaning. Henry was already seeming  aggressive . 

“Hello? Mr. And Mrs. Sinclare?” Chloe asked.   
“Yes. Why?” Martha asked kindly.

“ Can we bring you in for questioning?” Ma verick gave a kind smile.

“NO- no!” Henry growled .

Chloe looked at Maverick then back at Henry. “Sir, where were you on  Febuaray 20 th ?”

“Well we had a cleaning job-!” Martha tried to explain.   
“This isn’t an interrogation. I don’t need this! I wasn’t even near that law firm that!” Henry growled.

“I never brought up the law firm.” Chloe stared at him. Henry snarled at her.   
“Ma’am you must believe me, he’s just been invested in these cases! You must see why?” Martha sighed. She held he husbands' arm. Henry seemed to relax. Chloe saw Maverick light up as he got an idea.

“Yeah. I’d be upset to if some of my  _ innocent  _ ex-coworkers got murdere d.” Maverick said. Henry tensed. Martha was looking nervous and Chloe rested her hand on her  tazer . “I mean, that killed should be ashamed! Attacking some poor financial  advisors and then  attacking their lawyers! How horrible.”

“HORRIBLE?! I’LL TELL YOU WHAT’S HORRIBLE- THE AMOUNT OF SEXUAL HARRASMANTS AND ASSULTS THOSE MONSTERS BRUSHED UNDER THE  RUG! THEY NEEDED TO BE PUT DOWN! THAT’S WHAT YOU DO TO MONSTERS!” Henry took in a few ragged breaths. Martha started crying.

“Henry Sinclare- is that a confession?” Maverick asked blatantly. Henry sigh. He laughed a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah I kill ed them.” Henry snickered. 

** ~*~ **

Since Henry pleaded guilty, he was immediately put in prison. Martha tried to fight but it was too late. Chloe go home and she was  exhausted . She saw  Trixie and Lucifer on the couch. Lucifer sitting back and Trixie using him as a pillow.

“Oh Lucifer. I’m sorry, I’ll take her to bed.” Chloe yawned.

“No detective, I got it. You go get ready for bed.” Lucifer smiled at her. He picked up Trixie with no effort and put her on her bed. Chloe took a  quick shower and got changed. She flopped into bed. Lucifer came up and laid ne xt to her. He whimpered and unfurled his bandaged wing.

“Oh- I forgot. I told everyone you broke your arm.” Chloe laughed. Lucifer looked at her with confusion. “They were asking where you  were, and I c ouldn’t say wing- so I chose arm.”

“Well I’ll just stop at the pharmacy tomorrow.” He yawned. He subconsciously scooted closer to her. Chloe looked at him, she smiled softly. He scooted away swiftly. “Um well, I’m going to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said in a rush. 

“Lucifer-”

Lucifer looked back at her.  Chloe rubbed her arm and flushed.

“What are we?” Chloe stared at him.

“What?” Lucifer blinked. He flicked his injured wing anxiously and winced.

“Well. What do you want us to be...” Chloe murmured. Lucifer walked back and sat on the edge of her bed.

“I-I want to be with you.” Lucifer mumbled. He looked like he wanted to scrunch into himself. He couldn’t meet her eyes.

“I want to be with you too.” Chloe smiled. Lucifer stared at her with wide eyes. He crawled towards her ,  le aned in and cuddled into her shoulder.

** ~*~ **

The next  morning, she had to n ot breathe to hold back her laugh. Seeing a  sling armed Lucifer with a faint make up of a faded black eye. Ella was cooing over him. Maverick walked up to Chloe sheepishly. He stared at Lucifer.

“So- is that-?” Maverick didn’t finish he just  kind of stared.

“Lucifer? Yeah. Like I said his sister attacked him.” Chloe said. She couldn’t make eye contact. She always hated lying.

“So- he seriously thinks he’s the devil?”

“Yeah, it’s not  too bad though. He’s gradually stopped bringing it up. He had a rough childhood.” Chloe explained quickly. She cared for Maverick, but not f or a second would she let him think Lucifer might be bad news. Ella was still checking Lucifer over and Maverick got more bothered the more she touched him. Chloe almost laughed. ‘ _ Yeah- I know how that feels _ .’

“You don’t have to worry about them. Ella and Lucifer are like brother and sister. It actually seems to physically repulse them when they are compared as anything romantic.” Chloe smiled at Maverick. He blushed and looked at the floor.   
“He’s just- they're just close. I don’t have any reason to be jealous. She and I are just friends and we haven’t known each other nearly long enough!”

“I don’t think the time you’ve known each other matters, just how well.” Chloe smiled as she looked up and saw Lucifer staring at her. He smirked and headed o ver.

“Detective! Care to introduce me to your friend?” Lucifer smiled at Maverick. Chloe went to say  something, but Ella cut her off.

“That’s Maverick! Seriously, he’s one of the coolest guys around this precinct! He might even rival you Lucifer!” Ella laughed. 

“Ooh~ really? Well  then, I do hope to get to know you better Maverick.” Lucifer stuck out his han d. Maverick shook it. Maverick  relaxed and smiled. “Yeah!  I do too!”

“Well, detective. Any new things in the  precinct ?” Lucifer smirked.

“Well, yes actually. Let me show you!” Chloe took the lead and Lucifer closely followed.

“Wait, but  there's nothing-” Maverick said but Ella shook her head  a motioned for him to stop talking and watch. They both watched . Lucifer and Chloe scooted closer and linked hands before turning a corner.

“Oh. I didn’t realize they were together.” Maverick said. ‘No wonder Chloe was so quick to debunk my fears.’

“Yeah! They’ve been pinning over each other for like FOUR YEARS! FINALLY! UGH!” Ella laughed. “I mean seriously. It can’t be that hard to realize the love each other!” She smiled at Maverick.

“ Psh yeah! How dumb can you be?!”  Maverick laughed.

They looked at each other laughing then slowly looked away.

“Well- um, I  gotta go!” Ella snickered nervously. “Prints to run!”

“Y-Yep! Me too!” Maverick laughed anxiously.

** ~*~ **

Lucifer and Chloe searched  for a game, Trixie saying whether she wanted to play it.

“Mouse Trap?” Chloe asks. 

“No.” Trixie said.

“Operation?” Lucifer asked.

“Nah.”

“Well, how about Clue?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah!”

They played. Chloe tried to let Trixie win , but Lucifer wasn’t catching on . He was going hard-core on Trixie and Trixie was gettingnervous .

“I  accuse Professor Peter Plum, with the revolver in the ballroom!”

“HAH! NOPE!” Trixie cackled. She rolled and  was able to make her accusation .

“PROFESSOR PLUM,  ** ROPE ** AND THE BALLROOM!” Trixie cackle as her mom cheered . Lucifer snickered as Trixie took a victory lap.

“ I know I showed you the revolver.” Chloe smirked.

“Well, obviously not. Or maybe I just forgot to mark it.” Lucifer said. Chloe  lept forward and grabbed his sheet. Lucifer screech for her to stop. “AHA! I KNEW IT!” She  whisper yelled.

“ STOP!”

“YOU ’ R E SUCH A GOOD DEVIL!”

“STOP IT!”

“What you  gonna do about it?”

Lucifer smirked and Chloe immediately regretted what she said. Lucifer leapt at her and she ran. Trixie assume it was a game of tag and ran too. It did end up that way. Lightest taps turned. Lucifer acted like they were trying to protect Trixie from getting tagged but really, they just wanted to get tagged. Doesn’t everyone though? That’s the most entertaining part, the best part. The _chase_.


	7. Date Night, Dead Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have a date night.
> 
> In the morning, Azrael visits Luci to warn him about Raguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry for not posting for a bit but I'm back, and with a longer chapter!

“Thanks for agreeing to take care of her Maze.” Chloe sighed in relief.

“Yeah no problem.” Maze said. She followed Trixie to her room.

Chloe was waiting in her living room. She dressed in a loose and flowy gray blue dress that cut off at the knees and some golden jewelry. She also had decided to put her bullet necklace back on. Her and Lucifer were able to finally schedule a date after everything with the gas bombers was squared away. The wife was charged with nothing, despite her protests. The husband was given 3 life sentences at a maximum security. Chloe thought he was lucky not to be in solitary. She saw Lucifer pull up in his corvette. He was dressed to the nines. A fitted black suit with red seams and a bright red tie. As always, he’s dressed nicer than her, but she loved how look nice he looked. Chloe met him outside.

“My, my detective. You look ravishing !” Lucifer smirked. He smiled wide as he looked her up and down.

“You look quite dashing yourself!” She laughed.

Lucifer spun around and opened the door for her. Gesturing for her to get in. Chloe smiled and got in. Lucifer got in and  pulled out of her driveway. They chatted all the way to the  restaurant . 

“Oh , I love this place! But it’s always so busy.. . Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been  surer of anything in my life!  Trust me, we’ll be sat in minutes ” He smiled softly at her. They walked in, Chloe holding his arm and their hands linked. They walked past a crowd of people in separate groups. Chloe knew this would take 2 hours at least.

“Morningstar, Lucifer.”

“Ah! Yes. Right this way Mr. Morningstar!” The  hostess cheerfully led them to their table. It was upstairs and looking out a window with fairy lights over top and  transparent,  colorless curtains covering the  window. Every table was well  separated, and people were talking at a moderate level.

“ Lucifer-” Chloe tried to argue.

“Ah! Detective, please. I want to do this. For you.  Also, because I know the owner here and I knew I’d be  guaranteed a table.” Lucifer said softly. He smiled at her. The waiter came over and got their drink orders. They shad small talk until they got their drinks. Chloe wanted to ask him some things. Just about  his  whole angel family.

“Lucifer- what are your siblings like?” Chloe asked.

“Eheh. Entitled. Besides Azrael and Raphael. Azrael is awkward, and anxious, but she loves life even though she can’t really int eract with it without killing them. Chamuel is obsessed with love, and the little prophecy about you and me.” Lucifer and C hloe snickered.

“Raphael is a healer and  tries to hold the family  together. He’s  damaged from all the people he hasn’t been able to  save, and I think I’m one of his ‘triggers,’ as Linda would call it.” Chloe frowned and touched his hand.

“Ah, Michael and Gabriel, they are the most basi c. We all were, uh,  _ born _ around the same time. They are close, hence why I was surprised Michael sided with me. Raguel  was  closest to Uriel. She was distraught over hearing what happened and that’s when she decided to hate me.” He sipped his drink.

“Remiel, yes the same Remiel that came to steal Charlie.” Chloe and Lucifer laughed. “Remiel is a huge family girl, and one of the angels who is on active good terms with me. You’d expect that forgiveness from Jeremiel but he’s more of a forgive and forget. I guess he took forget meaning to try and erase me completely from his life.” Lucfier tried not to meet Chloe’s eyes. It hurt to say all this, but he couldn’t stop. He wanted to tell her everything.

“There's not much to say about Metatron and Sandalphon. I don’t care for them especially since they aren’t my siblings. They are almost the same person and just have connections to humans. Although, Amenadiel and I are far close to humans now, well a select group but still. Um who else, oh! Haniel is the supposed balancer but he has OCD and even slight change sends him into petty fits. There's Zadkiel who is a big man in fairness and everything of that regard, so unlike dad it’s funny.” He shifted and leaned back.

“Finally, the sister trio. Ariel, Raziel, and Jophiel. They all were _born_ at the same time and they are the scariest but empowering group of women. Jophiel likes to try and be independent, why she went against me. Also, she’s repulsed by my devil side- but all the angels are so. Raziel is quiet and never cared for really speaking her opinion that much due to seeing both sides clearly. She’d probably just tell you the other persons perspective. Finally, Ariel who is the most terrifying mostly because of just her attitude. She empowering to women and by dad if she even slightly thinks your mistreating women, she’ll beat you senseless but only with words.” Lucifer took a breath.

“Wow. That’s a lot. 16 siblings?” Chloe laughed.

“Yeah. Do you have favorites yet? From what you’ve heard I mean.” Lucifer leaned in. He was very interested in her answe r.

“Well, Ariel of course. Just because I can imagine her going off on you for your _past_ _affairs.”_

“Oh yes. Any straight male angel who’s slept with women gets  judgmental looks.  She deals with me well  because she knows I don’t leave women hanging!” Lucifer laughed. She couldn’t tell if he was  bragging about his skill with sex or  the fact Ariel dealt with him better.

“Of course, Amenadiel but I do like Remiel too. I like Zadkiel but that might be biased due the fact he’s a big reason to why your back. I also like Azrael; she sounds so nice. But favorite, might have to be Raphael. Just because I can tell you and him still have lots to talk about and that hopefully you’ll be able to.” Chloe smiled at him. Lucifer softened. He did have lots to talk about with Raphael. ‘ _Maybe_ _I_ _should give_ _him a prayer._ ’

The waiter came back and  got their appetizer and entre orders. They had a little  more  small talk. Lucifer asking about Trixie, about work, just getting caught up on everything he missed in hell . They got their food and Chloe finally brought up another question.

“Do all angels have white wings? Like stories say?” Chloe asked as she took a bite of her  flatbread. Lucifer snickered. He sat up and put down his double-decker sandwich.

“No, not at all. All of our wings are different.” Lucifer fiddled with  his ring.

“So, are they all after differ ent birds or just plain colors?” 

“No, no  no , birds were modeled after us. After our wings.”

“Oh. Well, what bird are you modeled after.”

“Oh? And what bird is modeled after you?” Chloe s nicke red . Lucifer looked like he  regretted telling her this information. He  hunched down and shimmied his shoulder uncomfortably. He mumbled something.

“What was that?” Chloe smirked

“A...” He grumbled.

“A what?” Chloe  snickered; revenge was sweet.

“A DOVE! OK? A DOVE!” Lucifer sat back with a pouty look on his face.

“Aw, Lucifer that’s cute!”

“I TELL YOU WHAT IT IS! IT'S AN EMBARRASSMENT! I bet he did it to  u ndermind me.” Lucifer grumbled.

“Hm, ok well if it’s so horrible- what's  modeled after Amenadiel ? ”

“A raven. ”

“That is pretty cool. How about your other siblings?”   
“Azrael got the crow, Chamuel has the swallow, Raphael has the bee eater, Jeremiel gets the chickadee, Michael also got a dove but his is the Eurasian collared dove. Remiel has falcon, Gabriel got the red hawk, Raguel has the golden eagle, Haniel has the flamingo-” Chloe laughed but quickly covered her mouth and let him continue. “Uh where was I? Ah Jophiel has her red cardinals, Ariel has blue jay, Raziel has the magpie and finally, Zadkiel has egret.”

“Well, if it helps- I think a flamingo is much more embarrassing then a dove. Oh- what about Metatron and Sandalphon?”   
“Ah- they were given wings based off birds. Metatron got pigeon, Sandalphon got hummingbird.” Lucifer said distractedly. He really could care less about them. 

“Why do you not like them? Sandalphon and Metatron I mean.” Chloe asked. She finished off her flatbread and Lucifer tried to eat  a bit e of his  sandwich before he started talking again.

“I don’t not like them. I just don’t care.” He thought. “They are so ‘holier than thou’ it makes Amenadeil sick. I guess I just think they don’t matter.”

Chloe shrunk. “Is it...” she didn’t want to ask but it seems L ucifer caught on.

“No, it’s not cause they’re human. They are more like step-siblings and they hated me from day one so, I didn’t care about them in return.” He looked at Chloe. He frowned as he realized she was still unsure about something. “I value your opinion more than anyone else's Chloe. I know I have issues, but I trust you.” He lightly rested his hand on hers. Chloe smiled. “Do you want to leave now?”

“Don’t we have to pay?”

“No, it’s fine I got this.” Lucifer slapped a hundred on the table. “Ready?” He offered his hand.

“Yes.”

** ~*~ **

Lucifer and Chloe got to Chloe’s house.  Lucifer walked her to the door. “Well, Detective. Hope you had fun tonight. I know I did.”

Chloe nodded and smiled at him. “I did. I can’t wait to do this more.” Chloe snickered as she saw Lucifer brighten.

Chloe rested her hands on the  back of Lucifer’s neck. She pulled him close , closing the gap between their lips. Lucifer  picked her up as she unlocked and opened the door. Lucifer fully lifted her  now and shut the door. He put her down to unbutton  his shirt. Chloe laughed as he struggled and cursed at the buttons . She started to try and help before he sighed and just ripped it off. Buttons clattered against the  floor and he fell back on the couch. Chloe sat in his lap and kissed him  passionatley . Chloe went to unbutton he r shirt when she heard a sound. 

“Mommy?” Trixie called from upstairs.

“Oh no the urchins awake.” Lucifer gasped. He grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly . Buttoning the buttons that remained.

“Yeah monkey! Um, what are you doing up?” Chloe asked calmly.

“Maze said I could.” Trixie said.

“ Kinda upset I did. I would  of gotten one hell of a show if she had gone to bed earlier.” Maze teased, coming out of the darkness of the kitchen. Lucifer snarled at her and Chloe sighed in embarrassment.

“Well, thank you for taking care of her Maze. You can go now.” Chloe sighed. “C’mon monkey! Let’s get you to bed.”

** ~*~ **

Lucifer waited at the edge of Chloe’s bed. He looked up when she came back.

“Chloe- I’m sorry, I-” He stopped when he saw her dying of laughter .

“Maze coming out of the dark like that. Oh, I was so, I wasn’t even embarrassed I was just like ‘classic Maze.’ And Trixie kept asking about the but tons!” Chloe was holding her sides laughing. Lucifer chuckled. 

“Glad you found it amusing.” He smiled. Chloe looked at him. “Lucifer- I notic ed. Your back- the scars are gone.”

“Oh, yeah. They  disappeared when my wings came back.” Lucifer said. “ Although the area is still sensitive, not in the painful way, and not nearly like  used to be ”

Chloe nodded. She sat beside him . She lightly  caressed his back. He arched it slightly then  slowly leaned into it.

** ~*~ **

  
Lucifer awoke. He was under Chloe’s covers. He didn’t remember but he still had his pants on. ‘ _Oh_ _thank dad_.’

He got out of bed to see Chloe walking around getting ready. “Where are you going? ” He grinned.

“I’m just going to run a few errands. I have to get Trixie up and take her with me.” Chloe said distractedly as she pulled her hair up into  it’s usual ponytail .

“I can watch the little  urchin .” Lucifer said nonchalantly. Chloe turned and stared  at him. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yeah . Can’t be that hard . ” Lucifer  uttered, less sure .

“Alright, I’ll be back in only a few hours. DO NOT let Trixie have the chocolate cake in the fridge for breakfast.”  Chloe said. She pecked him on the cheek and  went downstairs. He heard the front door open and  then  close.  He looked around for his shirt. He found it, 8 of the  14  buttons were missing.

“I’m just, going to buy a midnight black.”  He sighed. He put it on and tucked the shirt deep into his pants. Lucifer trotted downstairs. He found his  jacket and hung it on the chair. He checked in on Trixie. She was so deep into sleep she was hanging off the bed.

Lucifer walked around.  He  heard a flutter of wings. He turned to see his sister,  Azrael .

“Hello my dear sister! How are you?” Lucifer beamed.

“No time for small talk! Raguel is really upset about you on earth! I-I think she’s planning something.” Azrael stuttered anxiously.

“What kind of plan?” 

“ Michael's lance kind of plan. ”

Lucifer stiffened. The weapon that sent him to hell. He shivered. “Did you tell Michael?”

“ Of course, I did!  H e won’t believe me! ” Azrael cried. L ucifer lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok. Just, calm down. ” He took a deep breath.

“Alright. Tell Michael you saw a death prophecy. Another angel dying. He’ll listen then.”

“But, that’s... lying.”

“NOT REALLY! If Raguel gets that, I DIE \- OR WORSE CHLOE !  And w ho's to say she’ll stop there?! Uriel was her closest brother. They imprinted on each other . This grief, I think it broke her . ”

“I-I know. Ok, only for you Luci.” Azrael murmured.  A  flutter and she was gone. He turned to go to the kitchen to see a very confused but  intrigued Trixie. 

“Uh oh.” Lucifer muttered.

“WAS THAT AN ANGEL?!”

“Y-YES!”

“ARE YOU AN ANGEL TO NOW?!”

“UH- KINDA?!”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DEVIL?!”

“I STILL AM!”

Trixie climbed on the couch and made it obvious she was listening.

“Ok so, I fell, years ago but I always had my angel wings. Then two years ago my wings came back, but my devil appearance disappeared. Then I had to...” He stared at Trixie. “ _Take care_ _o_ _f_ , a very bad man. Then my devil face returned, but your mom saw it. She freaked out, and then you guys left-”

“OOOH! THAT’S WHY MOM AND I WENT TO EUROPE!”

“Yes! But your mom just needed to think she came back and was still  struggling . I dated Eve, but she wanted me to be  a very bad devil, I  didn’t want to. I brok e up with her and then I realized my angel wings turned to scary devil wings when I  kil _ -took care of _ t hat bad man _. _ But THEN, some demons tried to take  over, but I sent them back to hell. Then I had to go BACK to hell to make sure they stayed good little demons and my angel wings returned. ” Lucifer exhaled.

“Oh. That’s cool!  Sooo , who’s watching hell now?” Trixie asked. Lucifer wondered if she had li stened.

“My brother, Zadkiel.”

“Oh. That’s so nice! Well, how-how long will you be able to stay?”

“ Hopefully long.  I’ll be able to  stay on earth as long as your mom is.”

“I hope you get to stay long too then!”

“Well, I certainly hope you would!”  Lucifer cackled. He made Trixie breakfast and chatted with her a bit before  Chloe returned home.

“Hey you two! How’d it go?” 

Lucifer looked her over as Chloe and Trixie talked. 

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Chloe looked at  him but he backed up. “Hey,  Trix- you mind giving us a minute?”

“Sure, I’m  gonna go watch TV.” Trixie brought her plate to the sink then w ent to the living room.

“Lucifer?” Chloe looked at him with concern. His eyes teared up slightly. He pressed his head against hers.

“Family issues, to say the least.” He  grieved. He wasn’t  close with Raguel, but to know that she hated him enough to want to kill him. It hurt.

“Talk to me.” Chloe whispered, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes shined and Lucifer caved. He told her the rest of the d eal he made. The part where it was decided he’d only get to be on earth if she was alive. That Raguel was angry at him for killing Uriel. That she wanted to kill him , or maybe Chloe, or worse both. Chloe listened, holding his hand tightly as he vented. He finally got to explain how Charolette R ic hard s was related to him. Why he had to kill Uriel , why he was so protective of her and now he’s scared he’s going to have to do it all over again.

“Lucifer. It’s going to be ok. ” Chloe hugged him. “I’m here. We’ll be here for each other. I promise.”


	8. Even the Devil has Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raguel starts to set up a plan to kill those who Lucifer loves.
> 
> Lucifer and Dan get in a fight. Chloe and Dan have an argument. Lucifer has a panic attack and messes up.
> 
> Lucifer and Chloe have a date night and strengthen their bond in more way than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! But here you go!

Martha sat in her house, a bottle of beer in one hand and her face in the other. She heard  a gush of wind and turned to face it. There stood a woman , with long red hair wavy hair. Her eyes were na rrow like  an angry cat and dark  yellow green . Her facial fe atures with very defined cheekbones.  She was on the shorte r side o f the height  spectrum, but she  had an aura that was  terrifying , but the strangest thing- s he had wings. B rown wings that  stretched from wall to wall .

“Martha  Sinclare ?”

“Y-yes. How’d you-?”

“No matter. I am the angel of justice. I believe your  husband was wrongly served.  But I know how to get justice.”

“H-How?”

“There’s this detective. Her name’s Chloe Decker. She and her partner, Maverick Vo,  they are the reason your husband was given such a harsh sentence.”

“He... he killed people.”

“He did- he did the devils work. Punishing those who  no one else will. Why should he be punished for punishing bad guys?”

“Your right.”

“He deserves justice.” Raguel circled Martha, running her hand across the distraught wife.

“He does.”

“Now, who’s going to give it to him?” Raguel asked, offering a  compressed  version  of  Micheal’s Lance.

“ ** I will. ** ”

*******  


Chloe  swiftly walked  over to Ella’s lab when she heard arguing. She ran when she heard a clatter of objects. She slid in and stared as Dan and Lucifer yelled at each other . Lucifer had  fell  back on the counter and knocked somethings over . Lucifer looked panicked and while Dan’s back  faced Chloe, she could see how tense and angry he was. Ella was trying to calm Dan down.

“You are scum Lucifer! You disgust ed me  for the longest time, but now? HAH!  Oh, you are- inhumane.” Dan growled angrily.

“I AM NOT!” Lucifer  snarled .

“ YES, YOU ARE! You disgust me! I don’t un derstand how anyone can stand you! I don’t know how  anyone  can say they love you!” Dan  stiffened as he realize d he went  too far. He turned and saw Chloe. He looked like a kid who just got  caught.

“Your boyfriend didn’t come back for the reasons he said he did.”  He  slid by her and slinked out quickly of the lab. Lucifer eyes were glossy and wet .

“I’m going to go  and calm him down.” Ella sighed. She walked out swiftly

“Lucifer. I- I'm so sorry.”

“Hah, it’s- it’s fine! It doesn’t even matter! It doesn’t bother me!” He laughed. He sniffled and tried to scoot past her.  Chloe pushed him back slightly.  Lucifer whimpered. “Detective come on, as much as I’d like you to  have you lock me in a room, I’m not in the mood right now.”

“ Lucifer.” Chloe said comfortingly. She lifted her chin and  nudged  Lucifer’s head into the crane o f her neck. Lucifer laughed at first but slowly leaned into it.

“What happened?” Chloe  asked.

“ He heard me talking about Raguel to Ella.”

Chloe pulled back swiftly. “Does she know about your devil face?!”

“ No! I just said it was the sister that broke my  _ arm _ .”

“I see. Dan must  have thought you came here for revenge and only that.” Chloe sighed in embarrassment and put her head in her hands .

“Yeah. Sounds like Daniel.” Lucifer sneered.

“Look, I’m  gonna go talk to him .” Chloe rubbed his shoulder s.

Chloe left , she found Dan in the break room . He was angrily eating a pudding cup. “Dan.”

“Oh, Chloe not now -”

“No, no yes now because you are getting angrier and angrier at Lucifer and making a fool out of yourself!”

“Chloe-”

“Why? I know he can be obnoxious, but why do you hate him, so much.”

Dan opened and clenched his jaw a few times. He furrowed his  brows and sneered. “He’s a bad guy.”

“How so?”

“He traumatizes the people we question? How many times have criminals trembled in fear just by seeing him?!”

“And how many  times have those exact criminals killed  cop?! Killed and hurt innocent people then got off scot free?!” Chloe yelled. Dan shrunk. He couldn’t meet her eyes.

“He left you-”

“He had no choice.”

“ Theres always a choice!”

“He chose the one that was better for everyone!”

“NO! IT WASN’T GOOD FOR YOU! HE HURT YOU, TRIXI, AND ELLA, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO CARED FOR HIM! He’s a pathetic man who fears commitment of any kind and ruins EVERYTHING!”

Chloe starred at him disgusted. She shook her head. “The only one ruining THINGS around here, is you.” She walked away.

  
While that was happening, Lucifer felt a crippling weight fall on him. ‘ _Dan is right. I am scum. I’m_ _dispicable_ _. Why does_ _Chloe love me? What do I have to offer her? How can she love me knowing I’m the devil?_ ’ The weight made it hard to breathe. It made him want to fall to the ground and wrap himself in his wings and cry. He swiftly walked into the closet next to Ella’s lab. Once the door closed he locked it and took in a few deep breaths before letting out a screaming growl and having his wing slip out. His irises turned red and he wrapped his wings around himself as he crumbled to the ground.

“L-LUCIFER?!” Ella cried out in a panic.

Lucifer dropped his wings. He brought his wings in and his irises went back to their dark brown. He stood up as Ella backed into a corner.

“It-it’s all... true?” Ella whispered confusedly.

“I-I’m so sorry Ella! Please just try to remain calm, let me explain!” Lucifer whimpered. 

“I... What’s to explain? You... you’re the devil... you always told me the truth. Do-does Chloe know?!”

“Yes! Yes, she knows.”

“Ok... I, I need time to think. I mean, like I said, I don’t hate the devil or think he’s the embodiment of evil. But... I just need to think. Just for  a while. Ok?”

“Yes, I understand. Everyone always does.”

“Everyone?”

“Chloe, Charolette, my therapist Dr. Linda.”

“Do-does Dan know? Is that why he hates you?!”

“No, he just hates me.”

“Ah, I see.” Ella sighed. “ Alright, um... I need to think.”

“Understood! Understood, um” Lucifer unlocked and opened the door.

“Thanks, Lucifer.” Ella patted his shoulder hesitantly and left.

Lucifer sighed. He had a thought. He quickly ran after Ella. “H ey! I know you said you needed space- so after this I’ll give you it but-” Lucifer grabbed a sticky note from a nearby desk and wrote his number on it. “Any questions you have, please just text me.”

Ella smiled slightly. “Y-yeah. I’ll do that.” She said calmly. She smiled at her and walked away.

*******

Chloe Looked at Lucifer. He seemed to slump over slightly.  “Lucifer? Are you still upset about what Dan said?”

“Huh? Oh  no.” Lucifer put his utensils down slowly. “I um, I messed up.” He murmured.

Chloe stared at him sympathetically and placed her hand on his. “What happened?”

“I- I accidentally showed Ella my wings and eyes...” He  whined.

“Lucifer-!”

“I know! I didn’t mean to!”

“No! Lucifer! I meant why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“I-I thought you’d be angry.”

“ No Lucifer.  I just, I want you to trust that I won’t get angry when you tell me things. ” Chloe smiled at him. Lucifer looked away but smiled slightly. “Now, what happened afterwards?”

“I gave her my number. Told her to  text me any questions she had.”

“Oh. Wow. Wish I had done that.”

“Yeah, that would  have circumvented a few issues.” They both laughed . Chloe  cleaned up. Lucifer and Chloe  spent the rest of the night t alking and dancing and _having_ _fun_.


	9. Building and Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael tries to stop Raguel's plans.
> 
> Lucifer and Ella talk about his devil face. While Lucifer and Chloe talk about his relationships with his siblings.
> 
> Ella visits Linda again.
> 
> Dan and Chloe have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone! Agh! Uh, better and back. I will dolphin in and out of this but I will not abandon it, I vow it!

“Azrael! STOP!” Michael growled. Azrael scooted back from her taller brother. She folded her hands and looked down. Michael sighed. “Fine. Let's go check on it.” 

Azrael beamed. They unfurled their wings but before they took off Gabriel flew in. “Michael, what are you doing?” 

“Uh...” He looked at Azrael then sighed. “Uh, nothing, what’s up?” 

“Some issues with the other angels, come on.” Gabriel and Michael took off with each other. Azreal sighed. _I’m sorry Lucifer._

*******

**Ella** : So, your mom, goddess of ALL CREATION, lived in Charolette Richards?? 

**Lucifer** : Yeah. 

**Ella** : And then, when she left- to ANOTHER DIMENSION, Charolette just came back? 

**Lucifer** : Yeah, doesn’t make much sense to me ether. 

**Ella** : Wow... um ok. I think... I think that’s all my questions. 

**Lucifer** : Oh, um, ok. Have you visited Dr. Linda? 

**Ella** : Yeah, a lot actually. 

**Lucifer** : Great, just tell her to add your bill to mine. 

**Ella** : Oh, Lucifer- I couldn’t possibly ask that of you! 

**Lucifer** : You didn’t ask. I want to do this. You're getting therapy because of me. 

**Ella** : Lucifer, I’ve been getting therapy for a while. 

**Lucifer** : Yes but, this is because of me. Please, it’s the least I can do. 

**Ella** : Lucifer- you know I don’t hate you right? 

**Lucifer** : You should, I’m the devil for dad’s sake! 

**Ella** : Oh, oh that’s why you say that. Got it. Anyway, no. I’ve told you before, I do think the devil has a bad rep and that he’s not evil. You prove that Lucifer. 

**Lucifer** : I’ve done so many things. Hurt so many people. Why do you think I’m good? 

**Ella** : I think, sometimes, we hurt people to help others. Do you do that Lucifer? 

**Lucifer** : I’m a punisher, of course I do. 

**Ella** : Then be satisfied. Everyone is fine. I'm fine. It’ll be back to normal soon. 

Lucifer sighed and put his phone on the bedside table. He let out a shaky breath. Chloe slid over and hugged close to him. 

“Did it go badly?” 

“No, it went good. I just... I can’t keep doing this. Hurting the innocent.” Lucifer sighed, he turned to his side and hugged her close. 

“Maybe… maybe I should have stayed in hell, I mean, even my Gabriel turned on me...” 

“What?! No! Lucifer, how can you say that?!” 

“I don’t mean not be with you! You,” he clasped her face “are the only good thing that I’ve had since I came back.” He kissed her. “I’m just, scared that I’m a danger to people, I mean who knows maybe my loss of control is a big joke for dad!” 

“We agreed you’d stop blaming god for all your issues.” Chloe smirked. Lucifer sighed “Sorry.” They laid in Chloe’s bed, cuddling each other. “I have a question though.” 

“Yes?” 

“Why do some angels opinions matter more to you than others, like Metatron and Sandalphon you could care less about their opinions. But, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Azrael, they matter, why?” 

“Well, we were born in groups, those groups all look alike the siblings in our group. Zadkiel, Haniel and Amenadiel are in a group. Michael, Gabriel and me. Raphael, Azreal, and Chamuel. Remiel, Jophiel, Ariel, and Raziel. Jeremiel, Sandalphon, and Metatron. And finally, I bonded with the siblings made closest to me.” 

“I see. So, Michael and Gabriel, they look like you? Is it like clones or something?” 

“What?!” Lucifer cackled. “No! It’s like having a similar looking twin- or triplet, or in the one set quadruplets. In other terms we were just made out of the same material. We all have black hair, same skin color, and similar facial features. We actually look the most alike. When we were younger we used to style our hair the same and trick our siblings, although, Michael had green eyes, so it didn’t work with him.” 

“Oh, so you and Gabriel were close?” 

“Closer than I was with some other siblings. Like Raguel.” 

Chloe looked at him sadly. “You have Raphael though, and Azreal, and Amenadiel, and Zadkiel, who was kind enough to take over hell to let you be here... with me. So, try not to focus on the bad, just focus on the good. Me, and hopefully Trixie.” 

“Oh, that little urchin. I hurt her too.” 

“No, she knew already. Seeing it only made a small shift of things. Trixie still loves you.” 

“Yeah, course she does. Can’t imagine her hating anything.” 

“She hates people who hate chocolate cake.” 

“...Well then we have a problem” 

“Lucifer!” Chloe chidded, she laughed and bit his shoulder. Lucifer snorted and tried to scoot away but fell of the bed, the sheets of the bed barely covering his naked body. 

“You’re evil. Truly, evil. How dare you push me out the bed.” Lucifer teased. 

“It’s my bed. You rule hell, I rule the bed.” 

“Oh, yes, you know you do” he smirked at her. Chloe blushed but laughed, shaking her head. 

“For a king you sure do like being below me.” Chloe smirked. Now Lucifer was the one to blush. 

*******

“Oh, Ella, good to see you again!” Linda chirped. 

“Yeah. Um, I just need to talk to you again.” Ella sighed. She was a lot better put together then their meet up two weeks ago. After a few drinks Ella started ranting. 

“It was just so much easier thinking he was a method actor, or had personality disorder.” 

“Yeah, but, he’s the devil, facing that is better than trying to lie to yourself.” 

“I know, but he’s kind. I don’t think he’s changed, and obviously he doesn’t eat children or beat people senseless.” 

“Well, actually- you know what that doesn’t matter. Lucifer has done questionable things, but we all have. I think he’s more human than he realizes. He’s pretty damaged too. So, handling him carefully is best.” 

“How carefully?” 

“Just uh, don’t go down _‘I’m an evil devil’_ rabbit hole. That thing is packed full of self hate and makes him get his devil skin.” 

“Oh, oh was that what that-” 

“Yes, just imagine that covering his body.” 

“Oh god.” 

“And dark red.” 

“So... like a burn scar?” 

“YES! But dark dark red! And his hair is completely gone, and you saw his irises, so that too.” 

“Huh, so like Deadpool?” 

“Who?” Linda tilted her head. Ella cringed at her own geekiness. 

“Nothing, ahem. Uh, anyway, I’m just a little confused is all, about all of this. I mean I always believed in this but never thought celestials would just be, walking among us.” 

“I know. It’s hard to get a grip on, but really, they are just people. From what Amenadiel and Lucifer tell me, there are rules they must follow, and if those rules aren’t followed, bad things will happen. Punishments.” 

“Almost ironic how the all powerful have laws too.” Swigging the rest of the wine in her glass. 

“I think it’s good, humane. Just shows, they aren’t really that different from us.” 

Ella smiled. “I’ve been meaning to ask, do you give wine to all your patients?” 

Linda choked. “What? No! Wait, did you think you were my patient?” 

“...is it wrong that I did?” 

“No, but, come on! We’re friends! And I need to talk about Lucifer just as much as you do. Me and Chloe actually meet up once every two weeks to talk through it. You wanna join us?” 

“I’d love that!” 

*** 

Mazikeen heaved the bounty onto the precinct floor. The guy wheezed and some rookies happily heaved him off. 

“Maze! Hi! It’s been a while...” Chloe said. She smiled at her awkwardly. 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“Has Eve contacted you at all?” 

“No- ha-has she contacted you?!” Maze perked up, hopeful.

“No, sorry. Didn’t mean to get your hopes up...” Chloe looked away. 

“Yeah... whatever. Is Lucifer here? Did Eve contact him?” 

“No, he’s actually been going through somethings. Dan called him somethings and he revealed himself to Ella on accident.” 

“Of course he did. That’s so Lucifer. Always making his problems everyone elses.” 

“It was an accident Maze.” 

“It always is.” 

Chloe sighed. “Linda misses you.” 

Maze looked up sadly before glaring at her and walking off. Chloe sighed, she saw Dan sulking over. She tried to walk away but Dan quickly caught up. 

“Chloe, I just want to apologize.” 

“No- no you aren’t doing this. You said horrible things to me, and to Lucifer.” 

“Lucifer deserved it!” Dan said. He looked away bitterly. 

Chloe had had it. She would reveal as much as she could to Dan so that he would just leave Lucifer alone. “Dan, the reason we are looking into Raguel, Lucifer’s sister, is because she has threatened to hurt me, or him. She’s a threat and only appeared after Lucifer came back to me.” 

“I’m so sorry- I didn’t know- I-" Dan backed up slightly. Guilt setting in.

“Dan... I have always stood by you. Or tried too. I have forgiven you for so many things. And, whenever you didn’t stand by me, Lucifer did. So, as much as you hate him, and as annoying as he is, all I asked was that you both tried to get along” Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“And please know, I know there has been far worse teasing then what Lucifer does. Hell you let it happen to me for so long when I found out Malcom was a dirty cop. Then you let me doubt myself- and yes that’s all in the past, I have forgiven you for all of that. But yet you can’t even let go of something that is not Lucifer’s fault and you know it’s not! Tell me, even if he did tell you about Pierce- would you have believed him?” Chloe growled. Dan struggled to make a comprehendible sentence. Chloe shook her head, sighed and walked away. 

Dan slowly pulled out his phone and texted someone. 

**Dan** : I think I’m ready to start getting actual regular sessions. 

**Linda** : Great, I have an open spot on Thursday at 5-6pm, that good? 

**Dan** : Great, thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be posting to this story any more, sorry.


End file.
